


Off-Screen Chemistry

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, boysex, cliches, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/">Spn-J2-Bigbang</a>AU. Jared’s Hollywood royalty. Jensen’s nothing more than a journalist with a fansite, and the unoffical president of Jared’s fanclub. When the lines between fantasy and reality blur, and Jensen gets to do a week long expose on Jared, sparks fly. Life isn’t a fairytale though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my second long fic, and second bang. About a month ago, this all fell apart. I had 8,000 more words to write and no idea what to write, no beta, my artist dropped out, and I had very little free time. I nearly dropped out. Magically, I got an artist, a beta, and an idea all in the same day. Then my laptop breaks down for 2 weeks. I could open Word, so I had no access to my fic. I managed to save it to my google drive minutes before my hard-drive completely crashed. I was terrified, convinced I wasn't going to finish. But I did. This is the wonderful result, and I'm very happy with it.
> 
> Thanks goes out to my lovely beta, xdarkdesires, for picking up my fic, and reading the mess that it was. Also to my artist, darkangelcel, who claimed my fic after my first one dropped out, and created this absolutely incredible art, while also putting up with my insanity, and of course, Hannah, because she motivated me and spent many a night screaming about it as I wrote. Finally, thanks to the lovely mods over at spn_j2_bigbang for putting all of this together and making it run so smoothly, and dealing with my lack on knowledge about everything <3
> 
> And to all of you for reading it, and supporting me. xoxo

 

 

 

  


 

**Jared Padalecki to star in a chick flick?**

**By: Jensen Ackles**

**Wed, February 5th 2014 11:31 AM**

Hollywood’s regaling king of horror has apparently turned in his crown. We have confirmation that he has signed a contract to star in the lead role of “Off Screen,” a romance movie set to come out next year. He will be playing to role of Andrew “Drew” Lite, a hotshot action movie star who is known for sleeping around and partying. Because who doesn’t love clichés right?

Anyhoo, his co-star will be the ever-lovely Genevieve Cortese, the queen of romance. She will be playing Rachel Scarlet, a sweet, bright-eyed girl who came to Hollywood to make it big, and ends up a barista. Hooray, her knight in shining armor comes in and plucks her from her plain life, and turns it upside down. So expect kisses, hot sex, break-up after break-up with an emotional make-up scene at the end since this movie is pulling out every overused trope possible.

Speculation is arising that this two co-stars have been getting friendly. Will Hollywood get yet another royal couple, or will the chemistry only be alive on-screen?

**Comments:**

_4themoney_

Romance movies have sex scenes galore! Not opposed to getting to see some of that unf.

_Jpad_obsessed_

I do not like it being called a “chick flick.” Not all "chicks" like them

_Kissthis634_

Reply @Jpad_obsessed Noooooooo really? You aren’t special for being a female who doesn’t like chick flicks. It’s just what they are called. Grow the fuck up.

_Fangirlforjared581_

I’m excited! And he and Gen would make such a cute couple! *fingers crossed*

*

Jensen sighs, and rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. He had been up all night slogging through all the information and “sources” that were sent in over this movie. Most of it was complete crap, just fanfueled theories or paparazzi “confirmation,” which mean bullshit used to sell their product. What he ended up with was very minimal information, as per normal.

When he had started his Jared Padalecki fan site, he hadn’t meant for it to get this big. It was supposed to be a place where he and a few of his internet friends could discuss what Jared was up to, and then grew into the unofficial Jared Padalecki news site. Instead of a communicative blog, where anyone could post, he had turned it into a private site, where only he and his co-editor, Misha, could post. Misha interacted with everyone, while Jensen put out the news and disproved the speculation. It’s a depressing thought that Jensen spent more time fact-checking and approving sources for this site than he had to do for his entertainment column in the LA times.

Jensen’s blackberry buzzes then, a notification popping up telling him that Misha had sent him a text.

“People are going crazy about J’s movie.”

“I know. Don’t see why, seems like a waste of talent.”

“No argument here.”

“I need sleep. Text me if anything major happens.”

“Got it.”

Jensen stands up from his chair, his muscles crying out in protest. He shuffles towards his bed, thankful that his apartment was too small for an office, and that he had his desk in his bedroom instead. He falls onto it face first, too exhausted to move.

*

Jared slurps his soda, before digging back into his burger. It’s not the best one he’s ever had, a little dry and for some odd reason this restaurant doesn’t have bacon, but he’d rather only eat these for the rest of his life than sit through another lunch with his co-star.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Gen, she’s cool, but Jared knows exactly why they are here, and it’s not to “talk about their roles.” It’s to make them look like a couple, since nothing makes a movie scattered across more covers than when the two leads are dating. It’s not like his agent and everyone else he works closely with doesn’t know he’s gay. Almost seems to make them more determined. Also, everything he takes a bite, she looks like she is going to puke, and she hasn’t even eaten a quarter of her salad yet. It’s awkward.

“So,” Gen tries, a forced smiling appear on her face.

“So,” Jared responds.

“We both know why we are here. I’m down for it if you are,” Gen says tentatively.

“I’m not about lying. If someone wants to see my movie, they should see it because of my talent, because they like me, not because I’m fucking my co-star,” Jared insisted.

“Fair enough,” Gen agrees, and that’s the last word they speak to each other.

Jared pays the bill using his business card, and escorts Gen to a taxi, exchanging pleasant goodbyes. He isn’t ashamed to say he is immensely relieved that he can go home. It’s his first week off in months, and the only one for at least 7 more months. He wants to go to his loft, chill, and drink copious amounts of alcohol with Chad. All seems to be good until he feels his phone vibrate against his hip. He curses, not bothering to look who it is before he answers.

“Yea?”

“How’d it go?” Osric asks, Jared recognizing his voice right away.

“We agreed not to fake date, if that’s what you mean.”

“Damnit, Jared. Why are you so opposed to it?”

“You know damn well why I am.”

“Yes, okay. You’re gay. But gay men don’t get roles in the movies you play. You come out, and your career is gone. You know that. So why not play it up for a bit, and come out when you are ready to retire?”

“Because think of how pissed my fans will be once that happens. Nobody even suspects I’m gay, because I hang out with some many females, and like Sandy said, I flirt with everything on legs. They’ll pair me up with any female who talks to me. So, why do we need to give them fake proof?”

“Whatever. So, you’ve heard of this Padalecki Daily site that everyone seems to love?”

“Yes, Osric, I’ve heard of my own fan site.”

“Well, the editor of it posts for the LA times, so he’d actually be respectable. So, I’ve set up an interview through one of his employees.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because the fans will go crazy over it. And you owe me. It won’t be bad; I’ll submit a list of approved questions beforehand. He will ask you questions, follow you around for the next week, since you’re off anyhow, and then send in the article to me before he posts it.”

“I don’t owe you shit. You got me a role in a chick flick, asshole. But I’ll do it. For the fans. Not you.”

“Great! See ya later, superstar!”

Well. There goes Jared’s relaxing week. Instead, he has to deal with some crazy fan boy journalist who has an entire website dedicated to him. Yea, not a recipe for disaster at all.

*

“Mmf,” Jensen mutters into the phone.

“Get your ass out of bed and start prepping for the interview of your life,” Misha says way too loudly.

“Sleepy. Coffee,” is Jensen’s clever response.

“Go make a pot. You won’t fully appreciate it anyway until you are awake,” Misha orders before he hangs up. He crawls out of bed, and walks into the other room. His apartment is a converted studio, the kitchen, living room, and dining room all one room, with a bedroom off to the side. His bathroom has a door leading to the common room, and one connecting to the bedroom. Jensen was thankful for that. He could keep his bedroom a complete mess, and have half-naked photos of Jared lining the walls, and no one had to know. Not like Jensen got laid all that often, with his weird writing hours, and lack of social graces. Guys at bars and gay clubs are not the type to like the shy, blushing guy who can’t get words out to save his life, and since he does his job from home, he doesn’t go out much.

*

10 minutes later, Jensen is softly moaning as fresh-brewed coffee burns his tongue for the first time in 2 days. He calls Misha back.

“I’m good,” Jensen says before Misha says hello.

“I got you an interview with the Jared Padalecki,” Misha reveals.

“Ha-ha. Very funny Misha,”

“I’m not joking,”

“Sure you aren’t,”

“Starting tomorrow, you will follow Jared around for a week, getting to see how he lives. You will observe him, but not interfere with his daily life. There will be a one-on-one interview on the final day, and Danneel will get a chance to do a photo-shoot with him,”

“Wait. You’re serious?”

“Forwarding all the information to you. Don’t arrive before 10 am; be gone by 9 pm, yada yada yada. Not important. What is important is that this will make us official. Your title as Padalecki Fan Club President will be valid,”

“Who calls me that?”

“Everyone. Except for some crazy ass fans who think that they are his number one fan since they are female or some bullshit,”

“Well, I’m not the president, I’m the queen,”

“Really?”

“I saw the chance and I took it. Can’t tell me it wasn’t great,”

“Actually I can. We sure it’s a good idea to leave you with Jared? May scare him away for good,”

“Shut up,”

“On that note, don’t scare him off. So, don’t mention your late nights with his posters or movies, or anything of that nature,”

“Misha, I’m a professional,”

“Dude. This is Jared we are talking about,”

“True. Should I make a post about it?”

“Duh,”

“On it. Anything else?”

“Nope,”

“Alright, well, talk to you later,”

“Damn straight,”

Jensen moves from the common area to the bedroom, powering up his laptop. He types in the familiar URL, and logs in.

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**It’s Not Stalking If It’s My Job**

**By: Jensen Ackles**

**Wed, February 5th 2014 3:49 PM**

Hello, everyone! I am happy to report that I am getting the unique privilege of interviewing Jared, and following him around for a week. I will be doing an expose on how our boy Jared lives, and then sitting down for a personal interview. Our lovely photographer will also get an exclusive photo shoot with him. Stay tuned for that. In regard to this, I will not be around as much, so please don’t fret! I’ll still be sorting and cataloguing, and Misha will be here (ha-ha sucker, that’s what you get for majoring in poli sci). Fingers crossed he isn’t some Hollywood diva!

*

**Comments:**

_Jpadafuckme_

OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO FUCKING LUCKY. I hate you

_Eatitlikecake_

Wouldn’t mind you sneaking some candids. Maybe in the shower. Or asleep. Or both.

*

“Hey, bitch, you’re finally here!” Chad yells as soon as Jared enters his apartment. Jared sighs, a feeling of relief washing over his body as he walks into his familiar penthouse apartment. The apartment is spacious, with floor to ceiling windows lining the outside walls. Jared stands in a small hallway that drops down into a living area, with a plush couch and mounted flat-screen. To the left leads down to the master bedroom and bathroom, and the right leads to a spare bedroom and bathroom and the kitchen.

“How did you get in?” Jared asks, glaring at Chad.

“Swiped a key the last time I was here,”

“Seriously? Dude, give it back,”

“No,”

“Chad, give it back,” Jared demanded menacingly.

“Fine. Here,” Chad gives in, tossing the key to Jared. His throw is way off and it lands on the floor. Jared sighs, and runs a hand over his face, suddenly too exhausted to deal with Chad.

“Dude, I’ve got a reporter coming to do an expose on my life tomorrow, and I’m too tired to do anything,”

“Come on man, you’ve always got some excuse. I just wanna go out and grab a drink with my bud,”

“I’ve got beer in the fridge. We aren’t going out,”

*

3 hours later, Jared was immensely regretting not going out. Chad had found his super-secret stash of vodka behind his super-secret stash of candy, and Jared worries about the fact that Chad doesn’t seem to understand what “no” means. Or that the “beer before liquor” rule is a rule because of the accuracy of it. He could feel the hangover coming, and sent out an apology to whoever was gonna meet him tomorrow.

“Dude, okay, but you’ve got some fanboy coming over tomorrow. You gonna fuck him?”

“No, Chad, I’m not gonna fuck the man who runs a website about my entire life. That’s about as good a plan as telling Perez Hilton that I’m gay,”

“True. Also, he’d probably post picture of your dick. Though, really, I don’t see why you wouldn’t. If the whole gay thing comes out, you could totally become a porn star,”

“I’m not becoming a porn star, Chad,”

“But think of all the twinks you’d get to fuck!”

“Not gonna happen,”

“Lame, dude. My best friend is totally lame,”

“My best friend is a total douche,”

“Shut up, bitch. You love me,”

“Something I will never understand,”

“Whatever. Shut up and take another shot,”

*

The next morning, Jensen is a bundle of nerves. He got no sleep last night, too anxious and excited to even come close. He’s on his way to the Starbucks around the corner, and no, he totally didn’t pick out his apartment just for that, despite what everyone thinks. At least it wasn’t just that. Definitely a factor though. He pulls out his blackberry again; looking at the email for the billionth time just to make sure it is in fact there. He stares in concentration at the cell number listed, and decides to call it.

“Motherfucker, I swear Osric, if you are calling me this early,” Jared threatens

“Not Osric. I’m sorry for calling early. Umm, I’m Jensen. They guy who’s interviewing you today, and I was on my way to Starbucks and wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up something, or yea,” Jensen replies unsurely.

“Oh. Sorry, uhh sure, double chocolaty chip frap, with extra whip, please, I'm in need of sugar, and lots of it,” Jared answers.

“Sure. I’ll get them, and be there in like, 30 minutes?”

“Uhh, what time is it?”

“Almost 10:30, I figured you’d want to sleep in on your first day off from filming,”

“Oh. Thanks,”

“Sure. See ya then.”

Jared makes a sound in response, and then hangs up. Jensen hmms in response, and types out a quick note on his phone

Addiction to sugar a possibility

Also really seems to not like some guy named Osric

Jensen’s blackberry holds everything. Like a stereotypical journalist, he is constantly taking notes, and his phone allows him to do that with ease. He used to carry around pens, but the ink was always out and pencils just broke. He bitched about it non-stop until Misha forced him to get a blackberry. Now Misha bitches about how he never gets off the damn thing. Jensen thinks Misha’s just never happy.

Jensen’s thankful that he decided to wait, since he is missing both the pre-work rush and pre-high school rush. Instead, the Starbucks is almost empty, a few scattered customers with their laptops or phones out. There is no one in line when Jensen walks up to the counter.

“Hey, Jensen, the normal?” Katie, Jensen’s personal favorite barista, asks. Misha says it’s weird that everyone who works at this Starbucks knows his order, and a sign that he drinks too much coffee. Jensen tells Misha to shut up quite a lot.

“Course, but add a double chocolate frap. Got a new story,” Jensen offers.

“Ooh, fun. You aren’t gonna tell me what it is though, are you?” Katie teases.

“Nope. Though it’s gonna be great. So, how’s school?” Jensen asks.

“Alright. My speech teacher is boring as can be, but other than that, It’s going well,” Katie is enrolled at the local college, yet another wannabe actress trying to make a break in Hollywood. Jensen feels somewhat bad that he sometimes hopes that she doesn’t make it and continues making his coffee. Katie’s a coffee goddess in his opinion, the only person beside himself who can make his coffee just right. Katie walks back to the machine, and Jensen closes his eyes, letting the whirring of the machine and the smell of coffee relax him.

~

Jared groans as soon as he hangs up the phone. He has a worse headache than Zeus’s did when Athena magically appeared in his head, and it would probably hurt less to have his head cut open by an axe. He reaches for the bottle of water and pills he has started to keep by his bead specifically for these kinds of mornings.  Even the water doesn’t taste good, his mouth is so nasty and he needs his fanboy to get here now.

He forces himself out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom. He finds Chad passed out in the tub, and Jared is beginning to worry about the amount of times that this exact morning happens. He pushes at Chad’s head with his foot, until Chad wakes up.

“Gotta go man, unless you wanna be here when the journalist is here,” Jared grumbles, voice rough. He shoves his head under the sink faucet, forcing himself to wake up, before grabbing his toothbrush. Chad clears out by time he’s somewhat human, and Jared walks over to his closet. He pulls off his nasty clothes, and pulls out a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He runs his fingers through his hair, and flattens it down, and walks out into his living room.

Jared quickly clears the bottles and bowls of food, and that’s all he can get done before a knock on the door sounds. He trips over a bottle on his way, and stares at it, wondering how one managed to roll all the way over here. He has carpet all over his apartment, so he can walk around barefoot without getting cold feet. There’s another knock on the door, pulling Jared out of his haze. He opens to door to find an absolutely gorgeous specimen of a man outside his door.

His jade-gold eyes are highlighted by his dirty blond hair, with full lips that Jared swears he could get hard from just looking at. He can see the impression of muscle under his loose button-up shirt, broad shoulders, with a messenger bag slung over one shoulder, and his jeans hug at firm thighs. When he walks by Jared and into the apartment, Jared check out his ass, and has to stop himself from drooling.  Of course he had to have a perky tight ass, just to complete the god-like appearance. Jared whips out his phone and shoots off a quick text to Osric.

_“If you wanted me to stay in the closet, you really should’ve made sure the journalist wasn’t hot.”_

_“Keep it in your pants, Padalecki. And he can’t be that hot.”_

_“Oh, but he is.”_

Jared looks up from his screen when a cup of coffee appears in his face. He startles, and looks down at the man holding it too him, and notices a light dusting of freckles.  Jared made a mental not to wear tight pants for the next week.

“Should be great. Was made by the awesomest barista I know,” The man smiles, and even his smile is attractive, fucking makes his eyes glow, and Jared is going to need a lot of cold showers to survive this next week. Jared takes a sip, and agrees, it’s a damn good frap.

“So, you’ll be the one stalking me for a week?” Jared jokes. The man’s face falls, a line of worry appearing between his eyebrows and dammit, it’s not fair that he’s adorable as well. Being adorable is Jared’s thing.

“I’m kidding. I read your blog. Had to see what kind of guy was gonna be following me around for a week,” Jared placates.  The man laughs softly, obviously still feeling uncomfortable.

“Oh, well, umm. I’m Jensen, I’m 27, and I’ve been a journalist for 5 years. Been a fan of yours since your first movie and I have an addiction to coffee. At least according to Misha. I don’t think I do, but Misha tends to be right,” the man, Jensen, says. Jared has been around enough fangirls and boys to know when they are fighting to control themselves, and Jared appreciates the effort.

“Well, I would say my name and information, but I think you already know all of that,” Jared teases, and Jensen nods. “I’m not gonna lie, today is gonna be really boring, my buddy, Chad, came over last night, and if Chads involved, then so are hangovers. I’m just gonna chill here all day, so you can do whatever you need to do. Just don’t snoop through my stuff,”

*

An hour later, they are both sitting on the couch, on opposite ends. Jensen had pulled his bag out of his laptop, creating the format for his expose. Jared held a game controller in-between his spread thighs, balancing his elbows on his legs while playing Mario Bros. His tongue was sticking out of one side of his mouth, and his face was pinched in concentration.

Jensen was fighting his inner fanboy, trying to remind himself that Jared was obviously straight, and someone like him would never be interested in a halfway decent journalist. Jared wasn’t going to suddenly put the controller down, and ravish Jensen, no matter how many times the fantasy flashed through Jensen’s mind.

He stares at Jared, trying to figure out exactly how to start his expose. He tilts his head to the side slightly, analyzing. Jared must feel him staring, and turns to look at him, a bright innocent smile on his face. He grabs another sip of his frap, leaving a small bit of whipped topping on his nose, and it’s probably the cutest thing Jensen has even seen.

The worst thing about this whole thing is that it’s only been an hour, and Jensen’s crush is already worse. He didn’t think it was possible, he runs a goddamned blog about the man’s life, but yet, it happened. Jared has this innocence about him, this endearing personality and it just sucks you in.

Jared wipes the whipping off his nose, and licks it off his finger. Jared licking his finger, his very long finger, Jensen’s mind adds unhelpfully, makes Jensen see Jared down on his knees. Jensen swallows hard, forcing himself to look down at his laptop screen again. He can feel the blush appearing on his checks, and prays to god that Jared doesn’t notice.

“Is it hot in here? Do you want me to turn it down? I can never tell if it’s hot or not, I’m always hot and sweating copious amounts,” Jared asks, and Jensen shakes his head. He is feeling hot, but it has nothing to do with the room.

  
*   



	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Jared can feel the sexual tension in the air. It wasn’t quite as noticeable, and then Jared had to lick his finger, causing Jensen’s eyes to flash with lust, a reaction there almost as fast as it was gone. Jensen was staring at his laptop screen now, as if that would help him avoid the situation. His lip was firmly between his teeth, and Jared wanted to be the one biting on that lip.

“You sure? You seem a little uncomfortable,” Jared puts out there, pushing for confirmation of Jensen’s attraction to him. If he could get that, then maybe he could work something out. Maybe the fuck once this is all done, just to get it over with.

“Umm, yea, it’s just. You,” Jensen stammers out, the blush back in full force and Jared can feel the smirk cross his face.

“Me?”

“Well, yea. In case you can’t tell, you are like, ridiculously hot, and even if I weren’t gay, I’m pretty sure I’d still want you to fuck me,” Jensen blurts out, his eyes going wide in shock.

Bingo, Jared thinks to himself. Now he just has to figure out how to make it work. Jared puts down the controller, turning towards Jensen, eyebrows raised.

“Shit, I did not mean to say that, I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I said it,” Jensen quickly apologizes.

“I think it’s quite a compliment, don’t apologize for it. Not the first time I’ve heard it and most certainly won’t be the last,”

“Right, of course, I mean, look at you,” Jensen responds, waving his hand ambiguously.

“Pretty sure the same can be said for you,”

The blush is back in full force, and Jensen looks away from Jared, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His lip is back in-between his teeth, the soft pink before now an aggravated red. Jared decides right then and there that he was gonna have fun with this.

Just because he couldn’t fuck him didn’t mean he couldn’t make Jensen think about it all the time.

*

The entire day was spent like that, the two of them on the couch. At one point, Jared convinced Jensen to play Mario Kart with him, and then repeatedly kicked his ass. After that, they split an extra-large meat lover’s pizza, which somehow convinced Jared to constantly make sexual meat jokes.

That was another thing. After Jensen’s awkward confession, Jared casually flirted with him, and made subtle innuendos. Or not so subtle, on occasion. Jensen honestly couldn’t tell if it was just another part of Jared’s friendly, outgoing personality, or if it was Jensen. The realistic part of Jensen’s mind told him it was just Jared, but the little fanboy in his mind told him it was the latter.

After their late lunch, they talked. About everything, really. Jared talked about how he got into acting, how he felt out of place in high school, this awkward nerdy kid, but he was gifted at speaking, so he joined his school’s theater department. By his sophomore year, he was the male lead in every show, and was voted “most likely to become famous” in his senior superlative. The rest Jensen knew, that he moved out to California, against his parents’ wishes, to find his big break. Jensen talked about his love of journalism, about how he used to keep a journal, which Jared found incredibly funny, and spent a good amount of time writing.

Jared really seemed to enjoy Jensen’s sarcastic personality, and everytime Jared laughed, with his head thrown back and neck exposed, it made Jensen fall that much further. Which sounded cheesy, but Jensen always felt that Jared had closed off some parts of himself when he was in public, and he was slowly revealing them to Jensen.

Like his addiction to candy. Jensen had offered to go refill their bowl of chips they had brought out at one point, and opened one of the cabinets only to have a pile of candy fall out. Jared had told him not to bother with the chips, just grab himself a bag of whatever he wanted, and Jared a bag of Twizzlers.  Jensen got a bag of gummy worms, and then proceeded to eat them in two bites, splitting the colors in half. Jared told him he was doing it wrong, that its wasting energy by not just shoving it all at once, but Jensen countered that they had different colors for different flavors, and then they ended up spending 15 minutes arguing over the proper way to eat gummy worms. Jensen also discovered Jared was very ticklish.

By time they were both ready for another meal, the seedling of a friendship had been planted. Jared cooks them a pot of mac and cheese, and they drink beer with it, while watching some stupid reality show. Neither of them were really paying attention, they were talking yet again, this time about how Jensen came out.

Jensen can’t exactly recall how they got onto it, but Jared listened with rampant fascination, and talked like he had understood him. If Jensen didn’t know any better, he would think Jared was closeted, but there was no way that wasn’t just his dark fantasies trying to come out.

He left slightly before nine, since Jared began to look tired. The bags under his eyes started to look more present, he started blinking more, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to curl up around him while he slept.

When he got home, he opened up his laptop, fully meaning to start writing the expose, but the more he thought about Jared, the less he thought about the paper and more he thought about Jared’s body, face, deliciously long cock that Jensen wanted nothing more than to suck down, make Jared come apart while in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen started palming his cock, still trying to focus, but gave up. Too hard to type one-handed, instead he moves towards to his bed, pulling open his nightstand drawer. He pulls out his well-used bottle of lube and his personal favorite toy, the one he bought just because he thought it would look like Jared’s dick.

Jensen efficiently strips off his clothing, laying down on the bed, on top of the covers so he doesn’t have to deal with the nasty wet spot. He starts out slowly stroking his dick, making it hard, teasing himself. He continues stroking as he opens up the lube, and then moves his hand off his dick so he can lube up two of his fingers. His hands both migrate back down his body, the free one stop to tease his nipple a bit. One hand goes back to his dick, and the other goes towards his hole, as Jensen spreads his legs.

~

_“That’s right, baby, spread your legs for me,” Jared breathes out, his voice like gravel. He teases Jensen’s rim, slowly letting the cold lube warm up. Jensen whines softly, wanting Jared to stop being such a tease. When Jared finally pushes one  finger in, Jensen moans embarrassingly loud._

_“Mmm, that’s right, don’t hold back. Wanna know exactly what I’m doing to you,” Jared orders, thrusting his finger in and out rapidly, and then slowing down, only to speed back up again. Jensen’s practically mewling, begging for more, and Jared just smirks like the asshole he is._

_“What do you want baby? You want more? Of course you do, such a slut for me, aren’t you?” Jared teases, as he slips in another finger, and jams both into Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s hips fly off the bed, his cock leaking more precome onto his already sticky stomach. They’d been at this for hours, or what felt like hours, Jared teasing Jensen, and at one point tying his hands up to the headboard, where they are still currently tied. Jensen whines out, Jared’s long fingers not nearly enough right now. Jared adds a third finger, and starts pushing them in and out quickly, the squelch of lube can be heard due to the speed._

_When Jared finally pulls his fingers out, Jensen’s so strung out, he could cry. His eyes are closed; head thrown back and his breathings erratic as he prepares himself for Jared finally fucking him._

_What he doesn’t expect is to hear Jared moving up on the bed. He opens his eyes to find Jared straddling his chest, his cock right there._

_“Gotta prep my cock with your mouth first darling. Think I’ve earned it, after your third  or fourth orgasm tonight, don’t you?” Jared jokes, as Jensen opens his mouth. Jared starts slowly thrusting in, letting Jensen get used to the awkward angle, and his large size…_

*

“Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns...” Jensen’s phone begins to sing. Jensen groans, though it’s not exactly a clear sound with a fake cock in his mouth. He pulls out the fake cock, and throws it onto the bed, as he lets go his dick. He rolls over to reach for his phone, still singing Garth Brooks. The display reads Misha, and Jensen decides not to answer it.

Which doesn’t work. The phone begins to sing again moments after it stops, and Jensen growls, as he grabs it.

“What?” Jensen bites out.

“Told you to call me after you left Jared’s place. I’m guessing you got distracted,” Misha responds.

“Maybe,”

“How far away is the padacock form you? And I’m talking about your dildo, fyi. If Jared is there, I don’t want to know,”

“You want to know if I have a dildo in my ass, but not if I have a person?”

“Well. Yea. If it’s your dildo, then you’re just a loser who names his sex toys after celebrities. If Jared is there, then I hate you and I want to think that I can still fuck him, and have him not be your sloppy seconds,”

“If you called me in the middle of Jared fucking me, do you think I’d answer?”

“So, just the padacock then?”

“Goodbye Misha,”

“Dude, stop. I did call for an actual reason. I want to know how it went,”

“Went fine. Sat on his couch, talked, ate food. Tomorrow we are gonna go see some of his favorite stuff,”

“Sounds like a date,”

“It’s not a date. I wish it was a date. But it’s not a date,”

“If any of us got a date with Jared, it would be you,”

“No, it would totally be Danni,”

“Nope. Danni’s too powerful, she’d eat him alive. You are totally his type,”

“Yea, if I were a girl,”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you make a guy question his sexuality,”

“I’m not that hot,”

“Damnit, Jensen, get some fucking self-confidence would you?”

“What? I’m not being negative,”

“Whatever. Go back to your fake dick. You could be out getting some real cock you know,”

“Yea, but this one is bigger and more fun,”

“Night,”

“Night,”

*


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


6 am.

It’s 6 am and Jared is awake. He is off work and his body doesn’t seem to understand that. Jared sighs, tired of staring at the ceiling. He rolls out of bed, blearily making his way towards the kitchen. He presses the buttons on his coffee machine, staring at it as it drips.

He runs a hand over his face, and through his sleep-tousled hair. He feels much older than 22, 6 years in Hollywood, 4 as “royalty” taking its toll. Not to mention hiding his sexuality between fake relationships with some of the most annoying girls on the planet. He swears these girls would’ve made him turn gay had he ever considered himself straight. 22 years old, and already jaded.

22 years old and never had a boyfriend. 22 years old and still a virgin where it counts. He doesn’t count the time he got drunk at 15, and had sex with his next-door neighbor. All it did was confirm  his sexuality. He didn’t even come, she passed out before-hand, and Jared was not into that. Active participation and all that.

He just wanted a normal life, wanted someone to spend time with. Someone laid-back and cool, who gets him.

Someone like Jensen, Jared’s mind unhelpfully contributes. Jared is most definitely not awake enough to start thinking about his developing crush on the journalist. He has always had that problem, falling too hard and fast. Maybe he is just a naïve kid, letting wishful fantasies rule his life, like Osric always tells him. But, he can’t deny at least the attraction between him and Jensen, let alone the chemistry. There is something there, energy between the two of them.

Once the pot is filled, he pours a cup, almost chugging it. His mouth burns slightly, but he needs to wake up. There are not a lot of things worse than the too-awake-to-sleep-but-too-tired-to-be-awake phase. He decides he needs a shower. He still smells like hangover and how Jensen stood be around him all day is yet to be determined.

Jared blearily walks towards the bathroom, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. He sets it on the counter as he strips off his boxer briefs, the only thing he is currently wearing. Plus side of living alone, you can walk around in the bare minimum attire and no one would know. He’s 25 stories up, not even the windows are a problem.

He turns on the radio, and then the water, not waiting for it to heat up before stepping in. The sudden blast of lukewarm water helps him wake up, he feels like he can open his eyes all the way. The water heats up, and starts to relax him.

The radio starts to play “Don’t Stop Believin,” and due to the fact that Jared is human, he starts to sing along, jamming out. Who cares, he is alone in the shower, he can dance if he wants.

Then he hits his elbow and he remembers why dancing in cramped spaces is a bad idea. He continues to sing along as he soaps up his hair, and washes it out. He reaches for the bottle of body wash, and pours a good amount into his hand, and starts to rub it onto his skin.

As he rubs closer to his dick, it starts to harden, wanting some attention. He begins to stroke it with his sudsy hand, imaging how much better it would be if it were someone else’s hand.

If it were Jensen’s hand.

Jared’s cock seems really interested in that, having Jensen’s thick fingers wrap around his cock, as he leans his heads on Jared’s shoulder, water running his back. Jared is stroking him back, and Jensen is making the most delicious sounds, all breathy moans, that Jared can hear him trying to hold back, but he can’t. Then Jared takes his free hand and moves it along Jensen’s spine, until he reaches Jensen’s ass. He grabs a handful of Jensen’s perky ass, before moving a finger to tease at Jensen’s rim. Jensen whimpers, and then blushes at his unabashed sluttiness. Jensen’s hand begins to falter on Jared dick, and then he comes, biting into Jared shoulder as he does. He then works Jared’s cock even faster, until Jared finally comes as well, shooting onto his stomach only to have the water wash it away…

That is why jerking off in the shower is a great idea. And why Jared really needs to convince Jensen to take a shower with him. Which he could probably easily do, he could see the obvious attraction, but at the risk of his career. Was the career he despised worth missing out on love?

Jared continued to ponder that as he finished showering, as he sang along to the radio.  “Thriller” by Michael Jackson was playing now, the radio station playing “songs you can’t help but sing along to!” and Thriller was most definitely one of them.

He is stepping out of the shower as the chorus hits. Still tried enough to decide dancing on tile while wet was a good idea, he did the signature move, and then fell, landing directly on his shoulder.  He winced as he stood back up; knowing there was gonna be a nice bruise there. Nothing he wasn’t used to, horror movies involved a lot of fight scenes, but at least those bruises weren’t embarrassing.

Jared plugs his blow-dryer in, and no it’s not because he is a princess, thank you very much. Long wet hair is uncomfortable and cold, and even if Jared were straight he wouldn’t want to deal with that shit. He begins the tedious task of blowing and brushing his hair, trying to get it somewhat flat and under control.

By time his hair is dry and brushed, it is 7 am, and Jared feels awake. He strolls back into the kitchen to make waffles, deciding that he can break his diet for the week, and top it with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He’ll add some fruit to balance it out, but it’s his week off and no one can tell him not to.

*

For the first morning in a while, Jensen didn’t fall right back asleep after he shut off his alarm at 8:30am. The excitement about the assignment and seeing Jared again trumped his normal bitchy morning attitude. It didn’t trump his need for coffee though, he realized, as he lumbered through the process of getting ready. He jumps into the shower, wincing at the momentary coldness from not letting it heat up all the way first.

He closes his eyes, letting the water cascade down his back and torso for a bit, enjoying the relaxing feel of it. Jensen opens his eyes and reaches for his shampoo, squeezing out a dollop into his hand. He rubs his palms together and rubs his head, creating a sudsy mix. Jensen tips his head back, letting the water run through and remove the shampoo, but keep the green apple scent. He never quite understood why more men didn’t use scented shampoo, like what’s wrong with smelling good? Axe doesn’t count either, cause that stuff is nasty.

As he picks up his body wash, he makes a mental note to pick up more the next time he goes out shopping. Getting enough out of the bottle took more effort than it should. As he rubs into onto his skin, the water washes it away almost immediately. He rushes through this process, not wanting to give his cock any ideas.

As the last of the suds get washed down the drain, Jensen grimaces, not quite ready for the impact of cold air on his shower-warm skin. He forces himself to turn off the water, and grabs the towel on the rack right outside of the stall as quickly as he could. He rubs the towel over his entire body, the few droplets on his skin causing the hairs on his arms to stand and his nipples to harden. He runs a smaller towel over his hair, making it messy but mostly dry. He leaves that towel wrapped around his broad shoulders as he wraps the other one around his waist, it coming to a rest just below the cut of his hips.

He spends an inordinate amount of time trying to pick out clothes, almost calling Misha before he realizes how ridiculous all this is. “Jensen, you’re a 27 old man, not a 13 year old girl going on her first date. Pull it together,” he mumbles to himself, as he grabs a pair of black jeans with a soft blue tee.  He adds a little bit of gel in his hair, enough that it’s styled, but not so much that you can feel it as you run your hand through it.

By time he is ready, its 9:45am and Jensen curses. Even though the email said to arrive any time after 10am, Jensen still wanted to be there as early as he could be, so he could spend as much time around Jared as possible. Which probably wasn’t healthy and a little creepy, but then again, everyone has that one person who they want to be around constantly and so what if Jensen’s is a super famous straight actor who Jensen has been in love with forever?

*

Jared isn’t disappointed when 10:00am hits and Jensen isn’t there yet.

He isn’t starting to worry when 10:15 passes and Jensen still hasn’t arrived.

He doesn’t take a deep breath to control his excitement when at 10:32 the doorbell rings, and he sees Jensen through the peephole. He opens up the door, bright smile and killer dimples firmly in place. Jensen’s matching smile seems to get a little brighter as he sees Jared.

“Coffee?” Jensen asks by way of hello.

“And he comes bearing gifts. All part of your plan to seduce me?” Jared teases, enjoying the blush that appears on Jensen’s face.

“Are you implying that I need more than my body to seduce you?” Jensen counters, the flirty comeback surprising both of them.

“Course not. Who wouldn’t want your cute freckles and bowlegs?” Jensen rolls his eyes, pushing past Jared instead of responding. Jared stares at Jensen as he passes, wondering if he happens to always wear jeans that make his ass look that good, or if his ass does just look that good.

Jensen removes his messenger bag from his shoulder and places it on the table, and turns towards Jared. Jared quickly moves his eyes back to Jensen’s face, hoping Jensen didn’t catch him.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Jensen asks, and Jared breathes a sigh of relief, not really wanting to explain exactly why he was staring at Jensen’s ass.

“I was going to run some errands; shopping, haircut, maybe pick out some new jeans, hit up my favorite steakhouse for lunch,” Jared answers.

“Alright. Do you mind if I take photos? Danni wants some photos of you in daily life for her part,”

“Only if you promise not to make me look terrible,”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Jensen responds, pulling out a high quality digital camera out of his bag. “Best camera I have on me, though I much prefer to work with film.”

“Photographer as well?”

“Took a few classes in college, decided it would be good if I wanted to be a journalist. Nothing special, but I can take what we need.”

Jared nods, moving towards the kitchen to grab the list of things he needs to buy. He came to the realization that he was too easily distracted to remember if he didn’t write everything down, and he would just end up buying lots of sugary things, beer, and steak. Which seems wonderful, except Jared doesn’t have a grill, since his apartment complex is lame and won’t let them grill on their terraces, even though Jared lives in the penthouse loft.  “Fire hazard” they claim, which is dumb because grills are fire hazards everywhere if you don’t use them right. Jared, however, is from Texas, and would’ve been skinned alive if he didn’t know how to grill. So, he ends up having to beg Chad to let him use his grill, and then owes Chad a favor, which always involves females and/or alcohol. Neither of which were ever a good combination.

“Where we headed first?” Jensen asks, sticking a pen behind his ear. It’s adorably cute, and Jared doesn’t realize he is staring until Jensen clears his throat.

“Oh. Sorry, um, haircut. Appointment is at eleven and I think Rachel might purposely ruin it if I am late,” Jared replies, folding up his list and sticking it in his pocket, along with his keys and his phone.

“Separate cars?” Jensen responds.

“Nah, you can ride with me. As long as you promise to say that I am a fantastic driver,” Jared answers cheekily.

“Only if you doesn’t seriously maim and/or kill me,”

“Can’t say anything if you are dead,”

“I will come back as a ghost and haunt your ass though,”

“Man, I’ve got a great ass, and you’ll totally ruin it if you haunt it,” Jared whines Jensen looks like he’s about to swallow his tongue, the blush coming out in full force. Jared smirks, sashaying his hips slightly more as he feels Jensen’s eyes on it.

~*~  



	5. Chapter 5

  


“Jared, my love, how have you been?” Rachel asks as Jared and Jensen walk on the styling floor. There’s already two other clients being attended to by other stylists.

“Depressed. How can I be happy when I don’t get to see your face?” Jared jokes, winking as he sits in the shampooing chair. Rachel rolls her eyes, as she starts running her fingers through Jared’s hair.

“So finally gonna let me cut your hair to look like an actual man, or are you sticking with the twelve year old boy who just woke up look?” Rachel asks, as she pulls 2 chunks of hair straight up into the air.

“Excuse me, this is a classic man look. Plus, the fangirls love it, and cutting it would be like cutting their heartstrings,” Jared snaps back. Rachel smiles affectionately, as she turns the water on. Jared shoots straight up, sloshing water everywhere.

“It’s cold! What the fuck!” Jared yells, eyes narrowing at Rachel. She smiles innocently, shrugging one shoulder.

“What? Big man can’t handle a little cold water?” Rachel teases, pulling Jared back down into the basin.

“You are evil and I hate you,” Jared retorts.

“Careful with what you say, I am gonna have scissors in your hair here soon,”

Jensen watches the exchange with rampant fascination. He pulls out his camera, snapping photos of Jared laughing as he gets his hair washed. Rachel winks at him as she rinses out his hair, which Jensen finds a little weird since she hasn’t said a single word to him.

Once she’s done, Jared sits up and looks at Jensen, sticking his tongue out. Jensen laughs, and takes a photo of him, and can’t help but think that he looks like a puppy who just got bathed. Doesn’t help that he is still soaked from earlier, and he wasn’t kidding about the water being cold if the nipples trying to escape the fabric were anything to go by.

“So who’s your friend,” Rachel questions as she shoves Jared down into the chair, double checking that the chair is on the lowest setting.

“Oh, that’s Jensen. He is my stalker of the week,” Jared teases, making Rachel’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Ignore him. I’m a journalist doing an expose on this doofus here,” Jensen responds, sticking his hand out for Rachel to shake. Rachel takes it, smiling and smacking the back of Jared’s head.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Jared shouts, rubbing the back of his head.

“For making me think that piece of prime real estate was crazy,” Rachel snaps back. Jared nearly falls out of the chair from laughing.

“First off, totally a burrito boy, not tacos,”  Jared begins.

“Oh honey, I know he is gay. No one straight wears jeans that tight or that hug their asses that well. But my vibrator doesn’t know that, nor does it need to,” Rachel replies.

“So it is the jeans!” Jared exclaims.

“What?” Jensen and Rachel ask at the same time.

“Umm. Nothing, ignore me. Rachel, don’t you have hair to cut?” Jared argues.

“Sure, though are you sure you don’t wanna do it, Jared? Thought gay men loved cutting hair,” Rachel teases.

“Well that explains why I’m not cutting hair,” Jared responds.

“Right. Forgot you are as straight as an arrow,” Rachel apologizes, smile falling off her face.

~*~

“You two seemed friendly,” Jensen puts out there as they leave the salon.

“Yea, she’s been my stylist since the beginning. Like a little sister to me. A very bratty little sister,” Jared responds, smiling fondly.

“Where to next?” Jensen asks as they climb into Jared’s SUV. Jensen is still shocked that Jared doesn’t have a driver, but Jared claims he blends in better when he drives. You drive yourself, then you are a nobody, someone else drives you, then you have to be a somebody.

“Shopping! According to my agent, my jeans have too many holes to be considered decent,”

“That’s dumb.  Not like you go anywhere important while in jeans anyhow,”

“That’s what I said. But that doesn’t matter while I got paparazzi on me all the time,”

“Being rich and famous sounds so hard sometimes. I mean, you have to go shopping at high end stores for non-holey jeans. Lifes rough,”

“Make jokes all you want, it ain’t all glitz and glamour,”

“Seems better than a lot of peoples,”

“A lot of people don’t have to hide parts of themselves because of peoples reactions to them,”

“Bullshit. A lot of people do hide themselves. You think I could just be out and proud in suburban Texas?”

“No, but you would still have a career if you were.Gay actors don’t get shit,”

“Right, because Neil Patrick Harris and Matt Bomer are so very straight, with their husbands and all,”

“Fine. Movie actors don’t get shit,”

“Gay people get rejected from jobs all the time because of their sexuality. Actors ain’t anything special. Hell, there are tons of straight actors who don’t get shit either,”

“Yea, but not because of their sexuality,”

“No, but other things. Things like race or attractiveness, things they really cannot change,”

“So what? You are saying that every actor should just come out because there are people worse than them?”

“No, they should come out when they are ready, regardless of their career,”

“Whatever,”

“Take you for example. Your entire fanbase is built upon fangirls and fanboys like myself, who eat up gay sex like it was cookies. If you came out, you’d probably gain fans,”

“You think?”

“I mean, there would be a hell of a lot of disappointed fangirls, but I bet the fanfiction writers would be happy,”

“Don’t even remind me. Chad sent me some once and I am scarred for life,”

“Not important anyhow,”

“Why not?”

“Because you are so incredibly straight,” Jensen teases.

“Right. Of course,” Jared replies, rolling his eyes

“Dude you missed the turn,” Jensen points out.

“What?” Jared, asks, looking around confused.

“GPS. It says you missed the turn,” Jensen answers, pointing at the screen

“Oh. Umm, shit,”

“Whatever, the route is changing anyhow,”

“Well that’s good. Wouldn’t wanna make a U-turn here anyway, and it’s saying to make a U-turn,” The GPS finished recalculating, only to say that Jared needed to make an immediate U-turn“God damnit, how the fuck do you turn around on the highway?”

“Get off at the next exit, turn into the McDonalds that is always right there and get back onto the highway,”

“Right. Duh. I have obviously become too dependent on that damn GPS. You think by now they would make one that works right,”

“Hey, stop blaming the GPS because you can’t drive right,”

“I told you had to compliment my driving!”

“And now I understand why you need them so badly,”

“Shut up, jerk,”

“Make me, bitch,”

Jared shifts his eyes over to Jensen, sees his goofy grin falter as the air around them becomes charged with sexual tension. And yes, Jared is aware of just how clichéd that sounds in his head, but that doesn’t matter as Jensen’s tongue comes out to lick his lips. Only the sound of a car horn blaring reminds him that he is going 65 mph in LA traffic.

~*~

They arrive at the boutique, the friendly banter being replaced with stilted silence, as music softly come out of the speakers. Jensen walks in to see the girl behind the counter almost trip to rush over to Jared, and can’t help but snort softly at that. Jared smiles, big and dimpled, and the girl is obviously not prepared for that as she actually trips over the leg of a table. Jared rushes over to help her up, but grabbing onto her arms seems to do nothing to help her stand, just makes her weak in the knees. Jensen can understand that, though that doesn’t help the surge of jealousy that runs through him. He knows it’s dumb, that Jared isn’t actually his, but he can’t help it. He wants Jared to be his, for Jensen to be Jared’s everything, and this expose seems like a worse and worse idea. He has half a mind to call Misha up and have him finish it, but the thought of Misha blatantly hitting on Jared, like he does to everyone else, makes a hard knot settle in his stomach. No, Jensen is finishing this, even if it kills him.

The lady says something that Jensen can’t make out, and Jared replies with something that makes her let out a loud, obviously fake laugh. Jensen glares at both of them, one of his fists clenched so tight his fingers were turning white. Jared seemed to notice he was gone at that moment, and looked around until he saw Jensen. His confused expression turned into a cocky smirk as he caught Jensen’s murderous glare, which only served to make Jensen frown deepen.

Jared waved him over, and Jensen followed, as always. The shop attendant began to pull on Jared, dragging him this way and that, which was irritating for Jensen to try and follow, and suggesting things for him to try on. Once Jensen caught up to them, the lady didn’t even glance at him as she shoved all of the clothes towards him. Jensen took them, too flabbergasted to refuse, and then looked up at Jared with a “what the fuck” look.

“Finally got a personal assistant?” The assistant asked, finally blessing Jensen with a glance, obviously not used to dealing with someone so low on the socio-economic scale.

“Nope,” Jared responded, as he took the clothes from Jensen, and handed them back to her, “This is Jensen, and he is a reporter. He was asked to write an expose on my life. Oh, and I won’t be needing any of these, I only came to find jeans, and I am more than capable of getting those myself.”

The attendant looked shocked, as if no one had ever talked down to her before, which was really fucking ironic in Jensen’s opinion, and shot a nasty sneer at Jensen as she walked away. Jensen barely kept himself from sticking his tongue out at her, and smiled victoriously.

“She is something, ain’t she?” Jared asks, as he drags Jensen to the back of the store, where all the nice fancy people jeans were. Jensen scrunched up his nose, feeling like he was betraying his Texas roots just by looking at them. All dark wash nicely pressed with a price tag that was far too high.

“This whole place is something, all right,” Jensen answers.

“It takes some getting used to. I only shop here because I get a huge discount on everything, though I think pissing off the manager means I won’t this time,” Jared jokes.

“The manager?”

“Yea, I’m guessing Alaina called ahead and said I was coming. The manager likes to be here when I am, I think its cause all her staff couldn’t handle someone of my fame. Basically, they wouldn’t compliment me enough. Pretty sure if I asked her to pour nacho cheese all over herself, she would do it,”

“I am not opposed to seeing that,”

“Nor am I. Come on help me pick out some pairs. Rachel seems to think you have good taste in jeans, and lord knows I need help,”

~*~

“Shit,” Jared curses as he almost crashes into the dressing room wall again. Why these pant legs are so fucking tight, Jared doesn’t understand. They are supposedly in his size but jeans are the worst kinds of liars. He gets them zipped up and buttoned, and they fit fine in the hips, but the legs are much tighter than normal or is comfortable.

“Jensen?” Jared calls out as he steps out of the dressing room. Jensen saunters in, thumb holding his place in some fashion magazine as he looks over Jared.

“So they are super tight in the legs and I can’t tell if it’s the sizing or what but can you get in them in the next size up? Please?” Jared begs.

“Oh I can do that for you!” The attendant says, shocking both Jared and Jensen, since neither knew she was there.  She takes off before either can say a word.

“Didn’t think of you for the type that wore skinny jeans. Your punk phase finally hit you, Jared?” Jensen teases.

“Skinny jeans? Wait. They make those for men?” Jared practically shouts, completely astounded. Jensen laughs loudly and bends over to help support his weight as tears start coming out of his eyes.

“I guess the fangirls were wrong about you being gay. And you were right about not knowing anything about jeans,” Jensen replies as he regains himself.

“Ahh, here we are, and might I say you look fantastic in those, much better than our model did. Think we could convince you to do a few photos for us instead?” The attendant says as she hands Jared the pair, along with a few others, Jared notes, all with a larger price tag.

“Only do underwear shoots, ma’am,” Jared jokes, and the attendant looks like she’s about to collapse.

“Oh, I’m sure we could arrange something for you,” She emphasizes. Jared looks over to Jensen, whose eyes are closed, but doing nothing to his the tension in his entire body. Jealously is a fucking hot look on him, and Jared is not about to waste this golden opportunity.

“One condition: I get to do it with that other model, just so I can show how much better looking I am,” Jared pushes.

“I’ll talk to my boss and see what I can do. You are aware that that would probably involve some sort of physical contact?” The attendant puts out there. Jensen’s eyes snap open at that, jealousy and rage making the irises practically glow.

“You do that, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had physical contact with a guy in his underwear,” Jared responds, looking straight at Jensen, knowing he is stepping on risky ground with that, but can’t find himself to care, as Jensen’s eyes scan him, and go wide at the thought.

The attendant leaves, practically skipping away as she goes to call whomever.

“You actually gonna follow through with that?” Jensen asks, once she’s out of earshot.

“Hell no. Maybe you should though, bet you’d make all the other guys jealous,” Jared teases.

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t, that attendant doesn’t deserve to get to see you like that. No one does,” Jensen bites out as he walks closer to Jared

“Except you, right?” Jared snaps back

“Right,” Jensen answers, as he pulls on Jared’s shirt until he is low enough for Jensen to kiss. Jensen moves his hands to cup Jared’s face, as he starts kissing harder, his tongue demanding entrance into Jared’s mouth, which Jared gives him. Jared, in turn, pulls Jensen into him by his hips, bringing them as close together as two people can be.

Jensen pulls away as suddenly as this all started, and rushes out of the store before Jared can stop him. Jared curses loudly, as he shoves off the tight jeans, somehow harder to get off than they were to get on, and replaces them with his own, doesn’t even acknowledge the shop attendant’s shouts at him as he hurries out of the store, head flipping back and forth, seeking Jensen.

He finds him sitting on the curb in front of his car, his hands in his face as his elbows rest on his knees.  Jared sits down next to him, putting his arm around Jensen, which Jensen shrugs off.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, and if you don’t ever wanna see me again that’s fine, I’ll have Misha finish the expose and I will never contact you again,” Jensen pours out, voice cracking.

“I want to see a lot more of you. What makes you think I didn’t enjoy that?” Jared questions, and Jensen finally looks at him, his eyes wet and shiny, and Jared understands then the meaning of beauty from pain, because damn.

“But... You are straight,” Jensen says quizzically.

“News to me. Besides, I don’t think anyone could be around you for long and not be at least a little gay,” Jared jokes, as he takes Jensen’s hand in his own. “Look, I’m not saying this is gonna be easy or fun, for both of us, but you can’t tell me there isn’t something here, and I think it is worth at least exploring. Don’t shut me out yet.”

“Of course not, I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry. Just get your hot ass in the car so I can take my man out on a proper date,”

“You think my ass is hot?”

“I’m afraid of touching it, because it might burn me,” Jared responds seriously. Jensen chuckles, such a glorious sound that Jared wants to hear all the time. He shakes his head as he climbs into Jared’s car.

Jared climbs in the driver’s seat and straps on his seatbelt as he starts the engine. He pulls out of his parking space and out of the parking lot. Once he is securely on the road, he lays his hand, palm up, on the console between the seats, an open invitation. Jensen hesitates slightly, before linking their fingers together. Jared squeezes Jensen’s hand, and Jensen squeezes back

~*~

  



	6. Chapter 6

  


“I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus for inventing steak,” Jensen sighs contently as he and Jared climb back into his car.

“Steak wasn’t the only thing I wanted to eat in there,” Jared muses, enjoying the way Jensen bites his lip and shivers slightly.

“Not yet babe, but soon. First we gotta go shopping for basic stuff, like food and beer,” Jared teases, winking as he starts the car.

“Think I’m gonna put out for one lousy steak?” Jensen snaps back.

“First off, that steak was fantastic, and second, pretty sure everyone wants their jerk-off fantasy to become reality, and like hell you aren’t gonna jump at the chance,”

“Well, not when they find out their jerk-off fantasy is a conceited asshole,”

“Well my jerk-off fantasy is being a prude so there,”

“Excuse me, I am not a prude,”

“Really, I need proof,”

“Like what? Like me saying that jerking off aint the only thing I’m doing when I think of you?”

“Shit, Jensen, you can’t fucking say shit like that while I am driving!” Jared groans out as he swerves back onto the road after sliding off slightly.

“Why, does it make you all hard thinking of me sucking on my fingers as I slowly tease myself, imagining it was you?”

“Fuck, Jensen,”

“And my fingers aren’t the only thing that I put in there, I’ll have you know. How prudish of me to have a dildo,”

“Shit, alright, I am taking you home, screw food, I can eat you like I promised,”

“Oh hell no, you finally get to learn what its like to be constantly teased by your fucking sex fantasy. We are going to the store, you are buying food and I am buying myself whatever I need, I am gonna bend over far more than I need to, touch you more than necessary till you are about to cream your pants, and then, then I will let you have a little taste,”

“Well, I am driving so you really have no control,”

“And I have my car keys in my pocket and my car is back at your apartment. I can leave and send Misha tomorrow. Maybe I will even be nice and send you a few photos, who knows,”

“Fuck, I apologize for calling you a prude because damn,”

“Damn straight,”

“Well, let’s go to the grocery store then,”

~*~

Thankfully the store wasn’t all the crowded, Jared couldn’t handle it if he had to take fan photos in his current state. Him having a boner while around another guy would drive fangirls up the wazoo.

Jensen wasn’t fucking kidding about bending over, apparently everything he needed was on a lower shelf and Jared cursed the layouts of the shelves. He wasn’t really aware of what he was grabbing, just picking off stuff that he thought he needed. His pocket was too close to his problem and any contact near it would probably end up with him shoving Jensen up against a wall and doing some very debauched things to him.

“You okay? You’re looking a little hot,” Jensen says, fake concern evident in his tone. That and his fucking smirk.

“Only ‘cause someone is being a fucking tease,” Jared stage whispers.

“I could make this worse you know,” Jensen points out. Jared pouts, much to Jensen’s apparent satisfaction.

“How many more things?”

“Last thing I need is shampoo,”

“Alright lets go, I’ve got everything,”

“Aww, do you really wanna rush things? Thought you would want to take it nice and slow, savor the moment,”

“Jensen,” Jared says warningly as Jensen cackles and walks off. Jared stands there for a few seconds, trying to will his dick into submission, though it does nothing. By time he finally regains function of his legs, Jensen has got his shampoo.

“Alright we can go,” Jensen calmly says.

“Thank god!” Jared yells, grabbing onto Jensen’s wrist with his free hand and dragging him to the checkout lines.

~*~

Jared swears on his life that was the longest car ride he has ever been on. He also never quite realized how many stairs were in his apartment building. Cause he sure as hell wasn’t waiting for that elevator, not a chance. Especially since it gave him such a great view, namely Jensen’s ass. He wasn’t even gonna try to deny it now, he had such a kink for his ass, and wanted to worship the deities that gave him what was the equivalent of ambrosia in ass form. Wanted to worship at the altar that was Jensen’s ass, and even Jared’s own thoughts were weirding him out now. Though you really couldn’t blame him, it was a marvelous ass.

They finally reach the apartment, Jensen leaning on one shoulder against the door frame as Jared struggles with the key. Once it’s open, he grabs onto Jensen’s shirt and pulls, making Jensen stumble into the apartment and into  Jared’s chest. Jared flips them both around and closes the door with his foot.

“Oh no, you are not going all caveman on me right now. You are putting your groceries away, and removing your keys from your pockets before we do anything, or else I am leaving,” Jensen warns. Jared glares as he walks towards the kitchen, mumbling some choice words.

Jared puts everything away as quickly as he can, not removing most of the items from their plastic bags. He will probably end up finding the milk in the cupboard and the crackers in the fridge but he really just doesn’t fucking care.

He cares even less as he walks back into the living room, where Jensen is laying on the couch, in nothing but skin tight boxers, his legs spread, inviting Jared to come between them, and like hell Jared is turning that down. Jared begins to pull off his own shirt as he walks over.

“No, keep it on. I wanna take it off,” Jensen orders, and Jared lets go of the fabric. He reaches Jensen, and Jensen sits up enough that Jared can kiss him. Their lips stay together softly as they adjust themselves to a horizontal position on the couch, Jared on top of Jensen, one hand on his face and one hand on Jensen’s hip as Jensen braces his head against the armrest. Jared rocks his hips down into Jensen, the gasp Jensen makes gives his tongue access to his mouth.

They kiss with intense passion, their eyes falling closed as Jensen thrusts up into Jared’s hips as Jared meets him, the fabric separating them much more annoying now than Jared thought it could ever be. Jensen starts tugging at Jared’s shirt, and Jared sits up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it off and throw it across the room. He doesn’t go back to Jensen’s mouth, instead starts licking and sucking at Jensen’s neck. Jensen seems to like it, as his fingers dig into Jared’s back and his hips start moving more erratically.

“Fuck, Jared, so much better,” Jensen groans, “so much better than in my dreams.”

Jared loses it then, pining Jensen down to the couch with his hips as he rides Jensen through his orgasm. He collapses onto Jensen, breathes coming out in puffs along Jensen’s neck, that smells of wood and apples and Jared focuses on that until his brain regains function long enough to remember what happened.

He reaches down to where Jensen’s cock is, remembering that Jensen hadn’t gotten off yet, but is met with a wet patch, and Jared pushes himself up to look at Jensen, whose eyes are twinkling with mischief.

“Didn’t think I was gonna last after that did you, I mean, you fucking growled as you came. I don’t have enough control over myself to stop it then,” Jensen admits.

“Someone got a thing for growling?”

“Like your thing for my ass, you mean?”

“Shut up,”

“Make me,”

“That can be arranged,” Jared promises as he leans back into Jensen’s lips, this kiss soft and slow.

~*~

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


When Jensen wakes up, he is sweating immensely and covered in a very heavy Jared-shaped blanket. His first instinct is to run, to never look back before the inevitable happens. Jared said it himself, you can’t be out in Hollywood. As much as Jensen wants to deny it, it is true, especially for a guy like Jared. It’s easier for both of them if they get a clean break.

“I can hear you thinking. What are you thinking about?” Jared mumbles into Jensen’s skin.

“Nothing,” Jensen lies.

“Bullshit. You were thinking of leaving weren’t you,” Jared teases, sitting up to let Jensen out

“…yes,”

“Why?” Jared sits up, eyes full of pain and betrayal.

“This will never work, Jared. Your, well, you, and I’m… me,” Jensen admits, as he pulls his jeans and shirt back on.

“And you are sexy and intelligent and give mind-blowing handjobs,”Jared follows suit, tugging on his t-shirt.

“So are most people in Hollywood. So are a lot of women,” Jensen argues, as he slides his shirt on, and smooths it out.

“Are we back to the whole gay thing?” Jared sighs, as he pulls his pants on.

“We are a gay thing Jared!”

“Yes, a gay thing that I want to try. Jensen, this is my fucking life and I will live it however I damn well please. I have been tired of hiding myself for a fucking long ass time,”

“Jared, think about it. There is no way I am worth your career,”

“I don’t want a fucking career in a field where I cannot be myself,”

“And you can’t be yourself with a woman?”

“Not like I can with you. Jesus, Jensen, is your self esteem really that low?”

“Oh no. Do not bring this back onto me,”

“This is about you!  You’re the one who brought it up, you’re the one I’m supposedly destroying my career for, you’re the one trying to stop this before it even happens!”

Jensen opens his mouth to say something, but slowly closes it. His face falls as he looks at the ground, he says,” I guess you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I get it. Why me?”

“Because you are the first person who doesn’t want to date me for what they can gain, you actually want me. You want to deal with my stinky morning breath, want to trip over my shit that I leave everywhere, don’t expect to go out every night and show me off,” Jared softly replies, pulling Jensen in for a hug.

“I should probably be getting home,” Jensen says after a few minutes, as he attempts to break the embrace.

“Or you could stay,” Jared says lowly, in a voice that sends shivers throughout Jensen’s spine.

“Mmm. Don’t have clothes. Or access to a toothbrush, you aren’t the only one with morning breath. Plus I have no idea how to work your coffee machine and there isn’t a starbucks that I know of around here. Which is disturbing by the way and should be fixed,”

“Won’t be needing clothes, you can use my toothbrush, and my coffee machine has an autoset I will be sure to turn on tonight,”

“Using your toothbrush is gross, I will eventually need clothes, and how easy do you think I am?”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re easy, I think its me,” Jared says, finally letting Jensen go so he can sink to his knees.

“Oh hell no,” Jensen begins, trying to back away, but Jared grabs his ass with both hands and pulls, sending Jensen’s crotch into his face. Jensen tries to leverage himself away, but gives up.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this, me down on my knees, taking all of your dick,” Jared prompts, as he moves on hand to undo Jensen’s button and zipper.

“Mostly thought about it, ugg,” Jensen starts as Jared mouths around the now visibly hard length of his cock, “other way around.”

Jared chuckles, as he tugs off Jensen’s jeans and boxers. Jared lets Jensen go long enough to allow him to step out of his clothes.

“Take off your shirt and lie on the floor,” Jared orders, voice hard from arousal.

“Why?”

“Sucking your cock is not the only thing I’m gonna do. On floor, on your back, now, or I will make you do it,”

“Oh, really now?”

“No,”

Jensen bites down on his lip as he lays down, forcing himself not to come from Jared telling him what to do. One of his top fantasies, a dominant, toppy Jared, was not exactly what he expected after actually meeting him, but he isn’t complaining.

As soon as Jensen is on his back, Jared braces his still clothed knees on either side, and leans over next to Jensens ear.

“See, I missed out on you coming last time, so from the way I see it, I owe you two orgasms. One to make up for missing it, and one to make sure you stay. But, you were also planning on leaving before I got to show you my plans, so now I’m gonna drag them out,” Jared whispers into Jensen’s ear, as he moves his head towards Jensen’s chest.

“First, I’m gonna tease this perky little buds you have here, until you are begging for me to stop. Then I’m gonna blow you until you are coming down my throat, and as soon as you are done, I’m gonna tongue fuck your ass until you can’t remember your name and the only sound you can make is begging for my dick to replace my tongue,” Jared explains as he takes one of Jensen nipples between his teeth and tugs, then lets go, “And you’ll come from nothing more than my tongue. After that, I will carry you into my bedroom ‘cause there’s no way you’ll be able to walk. Then I will fuck you so hard it makes your little bowlegs even more bowed.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathes out as Jared takes his nipple back into his mouth. He tugs hard enough that Jensen arches up off the floor, sending his hips right into Jared’s causing him to groan. Jared smirks as he releases the now red bud and starts licking it with his tongue instead. Jensen closes his eyes, letting every point of contact become more heightened.

“Look at me, Jensen. Want you to see exactly what I am doing to you, want you to see what you are giving me, how slutty you are for everything I give you,” Jared commands, as he teases one nipple with his finger, soothing circles on the tip.

“Not…. enough,” Jensen whimpers out, Jared’s playing finally breaking him down.

“What do you need?”

“You… I need you,”

“What do you need from me?”

“Anything, god, Jared, please,”

“Good boy,” Jared praises as he moves down Jensen’s body. He presses kisses to Jensens skin, on his hipbones, his thighs, his stomach, everywhere but his dick, and Jensen whimpers, too far gone to beg for it.

Jared gets the message, and latches his mouth around the head of Jensen’s cock, and sucks. Jensen arches up into Jared mouth, as his senses become all focused on nothing but Jared.

“Gonna come for me like the good slut you are?” Jared asks, as he lets Jensen’s cock fall from his mouth, only to go right back onto it, and Jensen can’t hold back, his fingers clenching into fists as he cries out. Jared follows through on his promise, continues sucking on Jensen until he can’t take it anymore.

“Shame. Didn’t even get to prove how awesome my blowjobs are,” Jared comments, as he pushes Jensen’s knees toward his chest, “And just when I thought your ass couldn’t be any hotter. You wax it? You are that desperate to get fucked huh?

Jensen would respond, but Jared, like the jerk he is, decides to lick a circle around Jensen’s hole then.

~*~

Jensen wakes up the next morning with a soreness in his ass he didn’t realize how much he missed. It turned most guys off that they couldn’t be his fantasy but that’s what so great about Jared is that he actually is, and damn what a fantasy it was.

Jensen stands up, stretching out his muscles. He relishes in the soft carpet instead of the cold hardwood floors he is used to, and then promptly tries not to freak out at how comfortable all this is.

When he calms himself down, he pads out into the hallway, making his way towards the living room to get his clothes. As he bends over, Jared walks into the room.

“Such a pretty fucking sight. Remind me that I need to fuck you like that at some point,” Jared teases, smacking Jensen’s ass as he walks by. Jensen gasps, and quickly pulls on his clothes, trying to hide his pretty noticeable reaction to Jared’s words. Downside of Jared being his fantasy is that Jensen has an almost Pavlovian response at this point to getting hard when Jared was around.

“As much as I would enjoy doing that right now, we do have stuff to do today, sadly. Which means we need to get you clothes,”

“Why we?”

“Because I’m convinced that if I let you leave that you will get scared and not come back. Plus I wanna see your apartment,”

“That’s creepy,”

“You are worth being creepy for. Lets go,”

“Coffee,”

“Right,” Jared responds, as he hands Jensen the cup he carried in with him.

Jensen takes a sip, enjoying non-bitter coffee machine coffee. Jensen constantly wishes he could spend money on a super nice machine like Jared;s, but alas, he doesn’t have that kind of job.

“My view on you drinking coffee has significantly changed since I have seen what you look like when you orgasm. Should I be concerned that they are the same face, because I can promise you I am a hell of a lot more orgasmic than coffee could ever hope to be,”

“Shut up. I like coffee alright,”

“And I like gummy bears. Doesn’t mean I look like I am coming when I eat them,”

“Look it? No. Sound like it? Oh hell yea,”

“I do not,”

“You totally do,”

“Well we are quite a pair, aren’t we?”

“Guess so,”

~*~

Jensen falls asleep on the way to his apartment, and blames it on the lack of coffee and the added time due to LA traffic. Jared laughs like the asshole he is.

“I can withhold sex from you now, you do get that right?” Jensen threatens as they walk up the stairs.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jared retorts, acting mock-offended

“Did perfectly fine on my own before you came along,” Jensen replies as they make their way down the hallway towards his apartment.

~*~

  



	8. Chapter 8

**One week later**

Jensen couldn’t write. He had to, had been putting it off for days, and when he did work, all he got was a title. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer and middle finger, closing his eyes and trying to focus. The harder he tried, the more wrong it seemed. He had to write a detailed analysis of a man’s day to day life, a man who very rarely gets time alone. A man whose job requires him to be stalked, criticized, and basically demeaned every day of his life.

The more Jensen thought, the more creepy it was overall. His obsession with Jared, the paparazzi, the fans, everything. Jensen understood that Jared could handle it, was made to handle it, but that didn’t mean he should have to.

Thats when Jensen realized he could write, he just was writing the wrong thing.

~*~  


**Los Angeles Times**

**Op-Ed: Celebrities Aren’t the Shallow Ones; We Are**

“Paris Hilton is so shallow,” You say, as you talk about a woman whom you don't know, have seen very little of and only know from the media. Which of course you know manipulates everything (and if you don’t, well, congrats on your naivety).

So, the question is, how many of the things that celebrities supposedly do are the same things that you do on a daily basis? Weekly? If someone followed you around with a camera everywhere, what dirty secrets would they find?

Now, I know this may seem a little hypocritical, coming from me, a man who makes most of his living running a fansite. A fansite dedicated to a man who I thought was perfect…...

**3 months later**

"Oh my god it can't be.Jensen Ackles, Pulitzer Prize winner, in the flesh. Can I have your autograph I am such a big fan," Jared said as Jensen walked onto the set.

"Shut up you big dork," Jensen said smiling. it had been a rough 3 weeks since both boys were super busy and haven't seen each other more than 20 minutes in that time. The only time they saw each other was they were sleeping. Yet their relationship was still going strong and they could not be happier. Jensen no longer minded the constant paparazzi who hounded him purely because he was Jared’s “friend,” at least as far as they knew, and Jared had slowly grown accustomed to waking up at random hours of the night to hear his boyfriend typing away on this laptop.

“You didn't even ask where I wanted the signature," Jared pointed out.

"Oh, I know exactly where you wanted it," Jensen argued.

"Can you blame me though? I miss my little firecracker,"

"Firecracker? Really, Jared?"

“What? I’m exhausted okay. At least I didn’t call you honey bee or something,”

“We both really need this weekend don’t we?”

“Yes! To celebrate! My moving finally getting, you winning a super prestigious award, courtesy of me of course, and us finally being alone and awake. together,.”

“Courtesy of you? I did all the work!”

“Yes, but I gave you the idea. You’d still be running that blog and working part-time as a journalist,”

“Yea, now it’s the other way around,”

“You didn’t delete the blog?”

“No, why would i do that? That was years of work!”

“Cause its a little weird. You said so yourself,”

“Well, I’m a little weird too, so”

“Jensen,”

“Calm down. I only do maintenance and stuff. All of the reporting is handled by Misha, and verified by me. It’s actually a lot better now, and we mostly just upload pictures,”

“I still don’t like Misha,”

“And he still wants to fuck you,”

“You’re more than enough for me, baby,”

“Enough with the pet names,”

“Good idea,”

“Jared, you are good to go. We just finished reviewing the dailies and every scene you’re in is covered,” A PA politely says.

“Thanks, Gabe.” Jared says to him, “Now lets get outta here,” Jared says to Jensen.

“I couldn’t agree more,”

~*~

Jensen drives most of the way to the resort while Jared sleeps in the passenger seat. Jared tried for about an hour and almost fell asleep more than once, so Jensen made him pull over so they could switch spots. As Jensen drives, he has a hard time staring at the road, with his boyfriend softly snoring and looking so happy and carefree. As of late, he had been stressed, the lines in his forehead more pronounced with the ever-present bags under his eyes significantly darker and baggier.

When Jared does wake up, he makes Jensen  take the next exit off the interstate to find a place to stop for “snackage” and a restroom.  Jensen pulls into a gas station, taking advantage of the opportunity to fill up the tank. They aren’t even out of the parking lot before Jared is stuffing his face with gummy bears and slurping on a 36 oz Coke.

“You aren’t gonna sleep tonight if you keep that up,” Jensen teases.

“Exactly. No way I’m sleeping while I’m finally alone with you,” Jared drawls out.

“You obviously need the sleep,” Jensen, the ever-present worrier, points out.

“No, I need you. I’m gonna rub all the skin off my palm at this rate,” Jared jokes

“Oh, so I’m just a fucktoy for you arent I”

"No, of course not! Well. Maybe a little,"

"Jerk. Well, now even if you manage to stay awake you aren't getting laid,"

"You couldn't resist me if you tried."

"Yea. We will see about that,"

"I know how to make it up to you,"

"Oh really now,"

"Yea. Does your truck have cruise control?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Turn it on"

"Tell me why first"

Instead of responding, Jared reaches over and palms Jensen's cock through his pants. Jensen shoves Jared's hand away, and re-adjusts his position in his seat.

"Cause blowjobs can make everything better. Also I want your cock in my mouth. Like a lot. I have gummy worms and I'd rather be sucking your dick,"

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen replies, hitting the button for cruise control. This particular stretch of highway was almost completely empty, the middle of the desert not a popular place for traffic apparently.

"You know this is illegal right?" Jensen reminds Jared as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Then don't get pulled over," Jared answers easily as he pulls Jensen's now hard dick out of his pants, "It should be illegal for you to look this hot, but you don't see me complaining"

"Well, thats cause you have no ground to stand on. You'd go to jail right along with me,"

"You are seriously talking too much," Jared accuses, as he leans over the console to put his mouth on Jensen's cock. Jensen's head falls back against the seatbelt, and a hand comes off the steering wheel to thread into Jared's hair.

Jared is seriously a master at blowjobs. He is basically Yoda. If blowjobs were something the Jedi did. and if Yoda was gay, and human, and non a green old man because Jensen really didn't think he want to be sucked off by Yoda in any context. As Jensen begins debating the next best human comparison, Jared runs his teeth slightly along the head, bringing Jensen back into the moment. He swears he can feel Jared smirk around his dick as his hand tightens in Jared's hair and he groans.

Jared begins moving then, just small little up and down motions, enough to drive Jensen crazy but not enough to bring him anywhere near orgasm. Jensen attempts to push down on Jared's head, but Jared is having none of that, too enthralled with teasing Jensen.

"Jared, please," Jensen whines, needing more. Instead of going down further,  Jared choose to go back up, sucking on just the head again while swirling his tongue around the slit.

Jensen knows Jared is doing this just to rile him up, tease him to make him admit that he couldn't not fuck JAred if he wanted to. But two can play at the game, Jensen decides.

"I know I'm big and all, but all you gotta do it try. I don’t care if you can't get it all my dick in your mouth," Jensen reassures, knowing that Jared can't resist the challenge now laid out for him. And he succeeds, Jared instantly going all the bay to the base, and holding there. Jensen slams on the gas pedal in reflex, glad the cruise control is on and that it doesn't do anything. Jensen feels his orgasm building up, the movements of Jared's throat combined with his tongue and Jensen's lacking of recent orgasms makes his breathing go heavier as his brain loses all function.

Jared must sense that Jensen is getting close, as he starts to move, since Jensen is completely unable to speak.  Jared bobs up and down Jensen's cock, with determined motions, as his hand comes up to play with Jensen's balls. Jensen tightens the grip in Jared's hair, knows it must hurt but can't let go for the life of him. Instead of complaining, Jared stops moving, and nods his head into Jensen;s hand. Jensen gets the message, as he starts pushing Jared's head down his cock, and tugs slightly to make him go up. He repeats the process, unable to even slightly comprehend how hot all of these is, Jared letting Jensen face fuck him in Jensen truck on the highway, where anyone who glanced into the truck could see him, and that does it. Jensen loses himself as fireworks shoot off in his mind, and his nerves go haywire, all while he comes into Jared willing mouth. When he comes back enough to be aware of his surroundings, Jared has him tucked back into his jeans, and is once again eating gummy worms.

"You know, this things actually taste a lot better now. Slightly bitter, but a lot of sweet," Jared comments.

Jensen can't help but laugh.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

  


As they arrive at the resort, a young man comes out to help them.

"Hi! I'm Matt. Matt Cohen. I'm the owner of this resort, and can I just say what an a honor it is to have you both staying here with us. My wife and I, we are both such big fans of you, Jared, and Jensen, my wife absolutely loved your article. The one you got a pulitzer for?"

"Well, thanks. Tell your wife it means a lot. And not to be rude, but I want to make sure that the privacy thing was in fact real? I know I mentioned it on the phone," Jensen says.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Almost all of our guests are famous in some way, so we maintain an absolutely secure privacy guarantee. No one should bother you out here. Plus its out of the way. Most of the locals think my wife and I live here alone," Matt answers sincerely.

"Are the rooms soundproof?" Jared asks.

"Of course. We want our guest to feel completely secure, and be able to relax as much as possible," Matt replies.

"Good. I'm sure Jensen here will be putting them to the test," Jared teases, and Jensen slaps the back of his head.

"Right. Well, enjoy your stay!" Matt says, trying to make it look like he isn't running off scared.

"Jared, you just scared that poor man,"

"So? Faster he leaves us alone, the faster I can get you naked,"

“Too bad you still have to do all the unpacking. By yourself, while I go apologize to Matt, get our keys, and make sure everything is set. Probably would have been faster if you hadn't scared him off,” Jensen pointed out as he walked away,” Oh, and I made sure to put the bag with the condoms and lube at the very bottom, in case you got any dumb ideas,”

~*~It takes Jensen very little Time to find Matt, as he is standing at the check-in desk, talking to a woman who Jensen assumes is the wife he mentioned.

"Hey, sorry about that, Jared is a little frustrated with everything right now," Jensen apologizes.

"Oh, its perfectly fine, I work in a secluded B&B, that was tame compared to the things I saw. Jared is one of our more high-profile patrons we have had stay though, so I felt it was best to give you privacy," Matt explains.

"Oh. Good. I swear, neither of us are usually like that, it just with his new movie coming out we haven't seen each other," Jensen begins to ramble. Matt  cuts him off.

"I get it. Don't worry okay? I am not going to tell anyone, and you don't need to apologize. Though, I would suggest taking advantage of our fully heated pool, since the person staying in the room next to yours is a senator. One of the older ones, and I can vouch for the accuracy of the "politicians are horndogs" stereotype. You can't hear anything, unless the windows are open. Which I have discovered they tend to never do. We have AC but some people prefer the desert air and wind."

"Did... did you just tell me to have sex. In your pool?" Jensen practically yells out of embarrassment.

"Not tell, suggest. You wouldn't be the first people, and from what I've heard, its quite fun. Almost no one uses it anyhow. Most people only come out of their rooms to leave the house altogether or for food. Up to you guys though. No one should hear you two going at it. We have had a few porn videos made here, and I doubt you can scream louder than the people poorly faking it do."

"Alright, thanks for the tip. Can I have our keys and stuff?" Jensen asks, politely trying to escape this conversation. He's blushing, he knows it, and tries to hide it best he can.

Matt hands him his keys with a wink, and leans over the counter to talk to the woman again, while watching Jensen walk up the stairs.

"He is going to a rough time in Hollywood isn't he? I hope Jared is worth it for him, since they'll eat him alive," Matt says offhandedly

~*~

Jared curses Jensen and his ability to plan ahead. He was sticky with sweat from moving things in and out of the room. The hotel was air-conditioned, but Jared still sweated anyhow. He couldn't help it really, he always sweated, and the bags the packed weren't the lightest things in the world. Jensen had felt compelled to bring all of his photography stuff with him, along with his laptop and a fucking printer. Jared loved the bastard, but he really worked far too much.

He had come to the realization that he loved Jensen a couple of days ago. It was weird, since he normally doesn't fall in love that fast, but he couldn't help it. Jensen had a presence about him, something that sucked Jared in, and left him wanting more. He loved waking up to see Jensen's face shoved into a pillow, loved to get hit in the face with said pillow when Jared tried to wake him up, he loved seeing Jensen on his couch, at his desk, anywhere. Jensen had basically moved in a month and a half into their dating, both of them tired of trying to squeeze time out of their days for each other. It was the only way to guarantee that they did see each other every day. Jared relished in it.

So it wasn’t super surprising when he looked at his boyfriend the other day, chewing harshly on his bottom lip as he typed away on the couch, the tv playing some show that Jared knew Jensen wasn't watching at all, and almost blurted out right then, "I love you."

He was saving that for a more special time, like tomorrow night, when he would surprise Jensen with a picnic under the desert sky.

~*~

Tonight though, tonight Jared was going to fuck Jensen into the mattress. It had been too long, and he was starting to suffer withdrawal symptoms. Jared had just finished putting the last bag into the room when Jensen walked back in. He had apparently been checking out the pool which was funny because Jared had figured Jensen would have wanted to stay indoors as much as possible. Jensen hated the sun, hated getting burned, but most of all, hated getting freckles. Jared secretly liked them, but anytime he mentioned them, Jensen glared at him so hard he thought laser were gonna shoot out of his eyes.

Which would be totally cool, Jared had always wanted laser eyes for himself, but also scary as fuck. Cool, but scary. So Jared was happy his boyfriend was a normal human being, no super powers whatsoever

Well, except for his ass. His ass definitely had some magical qualities because there is no way it could look that good without magic, like damn. Jared continued to leer as Jensen bent over to search through their bags, until he found.... a swimsuit?

"You want to go swimming?" Jared asked, confused.

"No, but I want to do something in the pool," Jensen responded, much to Jared's confusion. His look must have given it away. "LEts just say, swimsuits will not be necessary for it."

"Ok, let me rephrase. You want to have sex? In a pool?"

"Or a lawn chair, I don't know. Matt suggested it, saying that our room apparently had some not so good wall neighbors who couldn't keep their window shut. Not exactly easy to soundproof the great outdoors,"

"You don't have to convince me. Lets go!" Jared said, partially running out of the room.

"Jared?"

"Yea?"

"You should probably change first"

"Good idea,"

~*~

The pool was beautiful, a gate keeping it fence in, and the fence was lined with high bushes, giving it an air of privacy. The only way to see the pool was to look through the gate. Secluded, warm, and perfect. No wonder Jensen didn't mind them having sex here.

Speaking of sex, Jensen walked in a little after Jared, saying he wanted to unpack or something, Jared didn't really know. He felt bad, but once Jensen mentioned sex, its all he could think about. He'd been hard for what seems like hours at this point, and Jensen being around wasn't helping.

Jensen smiled at Jared, and said nothing as he dove into the pool. He surfaced, and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Well? Aren't you gonna join me?"

"Give me a second, I'm admiring the view"

"You can see it much better close up, trust me,"

"Just can't wait can you?"

"I can wait longer than you, that's for sure,"

Jared didn't respond, instead canon-balled into the pool right next to Jensen. Jared didn't have to see it to know it was a huge splash, it wasn't like he was a small guy after all. Jared came up to the surface and grinned cheekily at Jensen. Jensen pursed his lips,  evil look in his eyes, and splashed Jared back in the face, before sprinting off to the other side of the pool.

"Oh, so that's how we are gonna play this?"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"I have to catch you?"

"Course."

"And you aren't gonna make it easy?"

"No way in hell,"

"Great," Jared says, chasing after Jensen. Jensen yelps, and starts swimming around Jared, trying to escape. He lasts about two minutes before Jared has him pinned up against the side of the pool, Jensen's back against Jared's chest.

"Well then. Now what should I do with you?" Jared growls out, voice deep with sex and power. Jensen doesn't respond, just rocks his ass back against Jared's cock. "Eager tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes"

"Well, stay right here, i'll be right back"

"Already lubed up, and I've got a condom in my pocket,"

"Oh really now?" Jared asks, slipping his hand around Jensen's hips and into his pockets. He makes sure to grope Jensen's dicka few times while he searches, relishing the soft groans that come out as he does, before he grabs it."Always prepared, aren't we?"

"Jared, please," Jensen begs.

"Ahh ahh ahh. I'm gonna take my time with you,"

Jensen looks over his shoulder and glares at Jared, before pushing his swim trunks down his legs. The sight of Jensen's bare ass, all milky white and dotted with freckles, makes him change his mind about waiting. "Well, if you need it that much,"

"Jared, I'm in a pool. In the sun," Jensen points out.

"Right" Jared says, pushing his own trunks down to slide the condom on.

~*~

"I am gonna send Matt a fruit basket," Jared says, closing his eyes. They are both laying out on the lawn chairs, nake, since neither one of them had cared enough to get re-dressed. Plus it was hot as hell outside, summer just around the corner.

Jensen mumbles something from the lawn chair he is laying on, stomach side down,too tired to actually respond. Jared had made sure to lather him up with sunscreen, since Jensen was too worn out to do it himself, and put extra layers on Jensen's ass. It would suck to have time to themselves only to not be able to fuck Jensen because he was burned.

Jared reclined onto his back, set an alarm for two hours, and closed his eyes, deciding that a nap sounded like a great idea. He would carry Jensen back to their room then, and they would test out the soundproofing before going to bed for the night.

Jared didn't dwell on that fact that he was most excited about the sleeping part, getting to hold Jensen while he slept without having to worry about alarms and 5am shoot times, paparazzi hanging around outside.

Here, he could just enjoy himself, and his wonderful relationship. That was all he needed.  
~*~  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  


Jensen groaned into the pillow. Whoever was fucking calling him this early during his vacation was going to lose a limb or two. He starting grabbing around at things on the nightstand until he found the evil device. He forced one eye open to look at the caller ID, instantly feeling terror shot through his body when the phone read "Misha." He hits answer call as he sat up, Jared now starting at him with a worried expression.

"Misha?" Jensen says into the phone

"Jensen, I am so so sorry about this, I know that you aren't ready for this yet, and don't even get me started on the irony of you falling to the same fate you pointed out.." Misha begins to ramble.

"Misha, what's going on?"

"Paparazzi. Zoom lens. Photos of you and Jared making out by the window in the apartment. Theres another one of you on your knees, but thats not really the one going around. Either way, they know,"

"What?"

"You've just been outed. Now, you have a choice. You can either let me post your identification and stuff to the internet, or you can wait 2 hours for them to find it anyhow, with whatever else they can find,"

"Fuck. Misha, what do I do?"

"Theres no good way to handle this. You and Jared need to come back, find some way to spin this before it gets ugly,"

"Jensen, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jared asks, concern in his voice. His phone begins to ring then.

"Answer it. Its gonna be about the same thing" Jensen tells him, and Jared does.

"What? Those fuckers. Can we sue? That has got to be an invasion of privacy!" Jared yells into the phone.

"What do you means theres no laws against that?" Jared shouts.

"Jensen, I need a decision, its gonna take some time to write and post it," Misha says.

"Do it. Please hurry. Add is some commentary about what I wrote, hopefully that'll deter the paparazzi for a while," Jensen orders.

"Course. I'm here if you need anything. And I mean anything Jensen. I had hoped for your sake they wouldn't find out about this for a while," Misha sighs, and then hangs up.

Jensen feels like hes about to cry. He sits up, and braces his elbows against his knees, bringing his hands around his neck. Jared comes up beside him, wraps an arm around him, and pulls him.

"Everything's calm the moment before a storm,"Jared quotes.

"What are we going to do?" Jensen's voice cracks.

"What we do. We are going to be us. We are going to take the hate, the criticism, and remember that there is a lot of love out there too. That what we have is worth it. It's 2014, being gay isn't as bad as it used to be,"

"You were the one who didn't want to come out,"

"Thats before I love in with an incredible, beautiful, talented man," Jared admits. Jensen looks up at him then, eyes mixed with fear and love.

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. And part of me is glad. I can scream about how much I love you everywhere I go. Can make all the girls go weak in the knees by kissing my boyfriend out in public, and holding his hand. Can be half of the perfect couple,"

"I love you too,"

"I hoped so," Jared says, bringing his boyfriend in to kiss him softly.

~*~

**Jared and his not-so-secret lover**

**By:Misha Collins**

**Wed May 28th 2014 8:43am**

Alright, so I am sure that most of you have seen the photos of Jared making out with a man inside of his own apartment. Creepiness factor aside, the question everyone is asking is "Who is it?"

None of you seemed to question why Jensen, a man so dedicated to this website, suddenly ups and abandons it, and starts writing about America's obssesion with celebrities. Well, obviously that wasn't something that happened overnight, something had to have majorally changed.

For those of you who haven't put two and two togther, or don't remember that expose Jensen was supossed to write, Jensen is the man that Jared was seen cahorting with. Yes, our very own mega-fanboy got the man of his dreams. He gave me premission to tell all of you, since I am with him and agree that is mega-creepy. I ask out of loyalty to him, for creating this blog, or for the fact that he will give private interviews and talk about life with Jared only to me/this blog, not to stalk him, not to go searching for him. Give that man his well-earned privacy. Jensen is very good at becoming a hermit, and if everyone goes and attacks him, you will never see him again.

He will probably leave Jared, and Jared will be crushed, or Jared willl leave Hollywood to go settle down with him. Seriously. Those two are sickingly cute, its actaully really disturbing to watch.

Back to your regularly scheduled fangirling

Comments:

Jpad_Obsessed

Seriously? Why him? He aint even hot

Secrets23

Are you kidding? I'm actually more jelaous of Jared right now!

Romancely

They are such a hot couple, I want more photos. and some videos.

~*~

"Misha writes a good article," Jared comments, both of them staring at Jensen's laptop. They havent moved from the bed since they woke up except to get the laptop. Instead, they moved back against the headboard, Jensen's s head leaning on Jared's shoulder.

"He does," Jensen replies, sighing, "I think we should pack up. Go home and sort this out. We are just sitting ducks here."

"I hate to say it, but you are right. Best thing now is to face it head-on. Think I could get us booked on Ellen?" Jared asks teasingly.

"Seriously? Is that a gay joke?"

"What? I can make them now that I am out and proud!"

"Sure."

"No, but we really do need to schdelue some apperances, and some interviews. I will let you pick which ones and stuff, since this is mostly my fault anyhow"

"This is not your fault,"

"Yes it is,"

"Jared. I knew what I was getting into. And while I might have preferred waiting a little long, I'm not overly upset. This is not your fault, this is those creepy paps who decide its okay to stalk people for a few dollars,"

"If I wasn't famous,"

"We wouldn't be here today, right now. We never would have met. Jared, I love you, every part of you. That includes your crazy fucked up job,"

"I love you more,"

"And your lying. I love your ability to life,"

"I'm not lying!"

"You totally are,”

~*~

"So, Jared. The question everyone is asking: Are you gay?" The interveiwer, a friendly redhead named Felicia asked. Jared adorded her, and they were close friends, scheduling his first interview with her wasn't even a question.

"Nope. I am still very much attracted to women. I consider myself bisexual, though I don't think it really matters that much anymore," Jared answers, making sure to make eye contact with Felicia, before smiling brightly at the camera.

"So, why didn't you come out earlier?"

"Because it was easier not to come out. I know I'm going to lose jobs, some people will probably quit theres so they don't have to work with me, that even with the suppossed liberalism of California, my job and subsequently my life is going to be harder. However, I no longer mind that. While I may not have come out when Jensen and I got together, we were planning on coming out. It was just a matter of when. My boyfriend is not used to this lifestyle, and I didn't want to send him running. He means far too much to me to risk that. But earlier today I found out he won't run, and I honestly cannot even begin to tell you how much I love him."

"Love? Thats a strong word. How long have you been together?"

"A little over three months. I know thats short, but ask any couple who is deeply in love. They knew almost right away, this is the one. Thats how I felt with Jensen, and the more I got to know him, the more I wanted him to stay. I don't think that will ever change. Maybe it will, I cannot predict the future, but I know I won't stop fighting for Jensen until the day I die,"

"That is honestly the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I think I speak for every lady out there when I say I am totally envious of Jensen. I want to know more about your epic love. When did you two met, what was your first date, everything? I want the full story. All the detials, even the nuaghty ones," Felicia jokes, wggling her eyebrows, "Esspcially the naughty ones."

"Sorry sweetheart, those aren't mine to share. However, Jensen and I met when he came to do a story on me..."

~*~  
 **Epilogue**  


"Man, you are fucking pussy-whipped. Wait. cock-whipped? Ass-whipped? Fuck, whats the term if you are gay," Chad asks.

"It's called I'm taking your damn beer away if you don't shut the fuck up," Jensen responds.

"Oh no. You do not have that right. I have to watch my best friend turn into a total sap because of you. This man was a total lady killer, and the best wingman," Chad whines.

"I'm sure he will still be just as good, Chad. Have you seen how the ladies treat Jared now? They can't stay away. I swear, he has signed more tits in the last week than in his entire career. I can't tell if they are trying to turn him striaght or what," Jensen says, glaring at Jared.

"What? It's not like they ask before they flash me! I've already seen them by then, why should I turn them down?"Jared defends.

"Seriously, I just had to hear about your guys' "epic love", I am not in the mood to see you two fight today too," Chad complains.

"Jared, I swear I am going to kill him," Jensen warns.

"Please do. I can't get rid of him, and I can't kill him either. I've tried," Jared says.

"I would suggest not killing him here, since blood is nearly impossible to get out of carperts, and I would have to be a witness to that. I don't want to put you in jail, Jensen," Misha adds from the corner of the room.

"Shit! Misha, how long have you been here?" Jared yells, grabbing his now rapidly-beating heart.

"All day? I was told I got a one-day pass to obverse you two for the website," Misha answers.

"Right. Well, you could have said something earlier," Jared bites out.

"No, it's good you forgot I was here. It means I am getting the real deal, all the real you. Which is what I want. I don't want akward, no-fighting, lovey-dovey J2, nor do the fans. We want something real, something that says, these two don't have a perfect relationship, and thats what makes it perfect," Misha responds.

"J-2?" Jensen says, confussed.

"That's your ship name. Like Brangelina. Except cooler," Misha answers, "Well, that or padackles, but I think j2 is cooler. Oh, are you guys gonna name your kids with names that also start with J?"

"Umm, we haven't considered adopting kids, yet Misha,"Jensen emphasizes.

"Well, you should. It would be cute,"

"We will consder it. Where the hell did that come from?" Jensen asks.

"The website,"

"Seriously? Misha, man, you know I love you, but getting the fans to ask us questions is going a little too far," Jensen sighs.

"What? Oh, no, I wanted to know. I've been all caught up in the "Epic Love Story of J2. Did you know there is fanfiction of you to already? Though most people say its not worth writing it, since you two are already the best couple ever. You can't top your story,"

"Fanfiction? Fuck,"

"What the hell is fanfiction?" Jared asks.

"According to Urban Dictionary, it's wow im not reading that one, hmm,A piece of fiction within a fandom utilizing characters and situations from a pre-existing work including (but not limited to) books, television programs, films, and comic strips.

Typically separated into het, slash, and general genres. Often used to play out AU scenarios and/or various romantic pairings not found in the original work.  " Misha answers.

"Basically, people are writing porn about us," Jensen responds.

"Oh, that must be like a dream come true for you then," Jared teases.

"Why would I want them when I have you? There's no way that their sex is hotter than ours," Jensen replies.

"Well, actually, some it is pretty good," Misha replies.

"You read it?" Chad, Jared, and Jensen all shout.

"Yes. Some of the fans of the site were kind enough to send me some links. I am most impressed," Misha replies

"I need more alcohol, fuck this shit. I'm out. Jared man, call me when you get your man card back," Chad two-finger salutes as he leaves the room.

"I don't know who has the worst best friend right now," Jared says honestly.

"Agreed," Jensen replies.

"What? Seriously? Jensen, that hurts," Misha pouts.

"You read porn. Of us," Jensen points out.

"Purely for journalistic reasons," Misha defends.

"Whatever. I need food," Jared whines.

"Thats a good idea. Spagetti and meatballs?" Jensen offers.

"That sounds incredible,"

"You think everything sounds incredible,"

"Thats cause you're making it,"

"You cheesy bastard,"

"You fucking love it,"

"No, I love you,"

"I love you too," Jared admits, before grabbing his boyfriend by his belt lips and pulling him for a kiss.

~*~

It truly is something out of a fairytale

By: Misha Collins

June 12th 2014

There is nothing else to call it. These boys have the best relationship I have ever seen. I watched them kiss, and I swear I saw fireworks go off. It truly is a magically sight to witness. The fight like any other couple, over small little things, but neither of them holds a grudge about it. Jared compliments Jensen every chance he gets, and both of them say "I love you" every chance they get. Honestly, they should be the posterboys for marriage equality, there is not a single person who doens't want these two to get married. Except Jared splendid friend, Chad, who I had the.., pleasure? im not really sure... of meeting.

When Jensen opened the door, and Jared came up behind him smiling, and wrapping his arms around Jensen, I knew I was in for an awesome story. You have never seen a couple who eyes are so filled with love and happiness than these two. Seriously, they could probably make kitties and rainbows and shit if they kept eye contact long enough.

It continued like that all day, neither being able to stay away from each other. I mentioned kids, and neither one majorly freaked out.

“We havent thought about it. Yet” were Jensen’s words, with an emphasis on yet. I, for one, am excited to see what else this relationship bears. I also discovered that one day was not enough to analyze their entire relationship, to figure out how it works. Objectively, it shouldn’t, and that’s almost what seems to make it work, is that it shouldn’t. At all.

Yet, isn’t that how every great romance starts? With two people who just.. work, against all odds. Like, there’s some magical force binding them together. You may not believe in soulmates, but thats what these boys are. Jared and Jensen are each other’s soulmates, yin to the others yang, sun to the moon, all the cliches. They complete each other.

Jared and Jensen are going to go down in history as one of the greatest couples to ever get together. Someone should write a book about it. Try and top that, Romeo and Juliet!

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Feedback are/is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> ~Cheerleading Sam  
> You can also leave an anon message at [My tumblr](http://cumslutjensen.tumblr.com/) if you'd prefer!


End file.
